1. Field
Embodiments according to the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display devices, such as organic light-emitting display devices, liquid crystal display devices, etc., are manufactured on a substrate on which a pattern, including a thin film transistor, a capacitor, and a wire connecting the thin film transistor and the capacitor, is formed.
Generally, in order to form a pattern having a minute structure including a thin film transistor, etc., the pattern is transferred to a substrate on which a flat panel display is manufactured, by using a mask on which such a pattern is formed.
The light efficiency of an organic light-emitting display device is classified into internal efficiency and external efficiency. Here, the internal efficiency depends on photoelectric conversion efficiency of an organic light-emitting material, and the external efficiency depends on a refractive index of each layer forming the organic light-emitting display device. Here, since the organic light-emitting display device has lower light coupling efficiency, i.e., the external efficiency, than other display devices, such as cathode-ray tubes and plasma display panels (PDPs), it is desirable to further improve some characteristics, such as luminance, lifetime, etc., of the organic light-emitting display device.